due amore
by hunnieah
Summary: kai who initially loves the stubborn shixun changes feelings of inadvertence to meet the sweet twins shixun #kai#sehun#shixun#kaihun


Shixun dan sehun itu sama, yang jadi pembeda antara mereka adalah shixun yang popular dan sehun yang pemalu, mereka terlahir dari keluarga terpandang tetapi sejak orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah keadaan mereka tidak seperti dulu. Sehun yang memutuskan tinggal bersama ibunya wu suho namun sekarang sudah tidak memakai marga suaminya, awal kehidupan mereka terasa sulit mulai dari bekerja paruh waktu dan merasakan sulitnya mencari makanan namun sehun tetap menyayangi ibunya berbeda dengan shixun ia tinggal bersama ayahnya wu yifan, shixun diperlakukan sangat manja oleh yifan semua keinginannya harus diturutui dan membuat shixun keras kepala kadang yifan merasakan rindu pada istrinya dan sehun, perpisahan mereka disebabkan karena ia melakukan hubungan gelap dengan sekretarisnya, ia menyesali perbuatannya itu.

.

.

.

"ibu pulang"

Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam langsung menghentikannya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu untuk menyambut kepulangan ibunya, sehun tersenyum dan langsung memeluk ibunya erat

"ibu ayo kita makan, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya"

Sehun langsung menarik tangan suho dan mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi meja makan, sehun segera menyiapkan makanannya dan langsung memberikannya pada jumnyeon

"ibu bagaimana pekerjaan ibu?"

"sangat melelahkan tetapi ibu sangat senang karena mendapat banyak teman disana"

Sehun merasa senang melihat ibunya bahagia seperti ini, karena sejak percerainya ibunya selalu menangis dan berakhir demam dikeesokan harinya, setelah mereka selesai makan malam sehun memutuskan dirinya yang akan mencuci semua piring kotor dan menyuruh suho untuk membersihkan tubuhya dan istirahat

Sehun berjalan menuju wastafel sambil membawa piring kotor untuk dicucinya, tiba tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Sehun buru buru mengangkatnya saat tahu ayahnya yang menelfon

" _bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"aku baik dan ibu juga"

Sehun menahan tangisannya saat mendengar suara ayahnya yang sangat ia rindukan

" _ayah merindukan kalian"_

"aku juga"

" _maaf ayah tidak bisa lama lama karena banyak sekali pekerjaan disini, ayah menyayangi kalian"_

Setelah panggilan terputus, sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dilantai dan terisak sangat pelan takut ibunya terbangun

"sehun"

Sehun langsung menghapus air matanya dan bangun dari lantai saat melihat suho berjalan mendekatinya dan menatap sehun bingung karena melihat bekas air mata dipipi sehun

"sehun ada apa?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk ibunya erat

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menembus celah celah tirai disebuah kamar yang sangat luas, shixun yang tengah asik bergelung diselimutnya merasa terganggu saat sinar matahari mengenai kelopak matanya, ia terbangun dengan terpaksa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya karena masih terasa pusing setelah pusingnya hilang shixun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya

15 menit kemudian shixun telah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar untuk menyantap sarapan paginya bersama ayahnya, shixun menuruni tangga dan melihat ayahnya yang sedang asik membaca Koran sesekali meminum tehnya

"pagi"

Yifan yang mengetahui kehadiran shixun, langsung menghentikan membaca korannya dan menyuruh shixun untuk duduk disampingnya

"apa kau ingin ayah antar?"

Goda yifan karena ia mengetahui bahwa shixun tidak suka diantar karena menurutnya sangat kekanakan dan lebih menyukai berangkat dengan kekasihnya kim kai

"tidak, aku akan berangkat dengan kai"

Shixun menggelengkan kepalannya kemudian mencium pipi yifan dan berangkat tanpa memakan sarapannya karena mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya sudah menunggunya didepan rumah

.

.

.

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang, ia sesekali menyapa seseorang yang dikenalnya menurut tetangganya sehun itu sangat manis walaupun dia seorang lelaki dan disetujui oleh suho sehingga membuat sehun kesal, tetapi kesalnya sehun itu hanya pura pura saja karena sebenarnya ia senang saat orang lain menyebutnya manis. sehun turun dari sepeda saat sudah sampai disekolah dan memarkirkan sepedanya

"sehun"

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan ia melihat jungwo yang sedang melambaikan tangan dan berlari mendekatinya

"tidak biasanya kau menaiki kendaraan umum"

Sehun menatap jungwo bingung karena tidak biasannya melihat jungwo menaiki kendaraan umum mengingat ia adalah seorang pewaris dikeluarganya

"aku sedang malas"

Jungwo mengangkat bahunya acuh dan menarik tangan sehun tiba tiba sehingga hampir membuat kacamatanya jatuh, sehun yang kesal langsung memukul tangan jungwoo namun dihiraukan pemiliknya sehingga membuat sehun tambah kesal

.

.

.

shixun dan kai mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling fenomenal disekolahnya, karena kai yang terkenal akan ketampanannya dan kingka sekolah sedangkan shixun yang manis walaupun ia sedikit keras kepala, awalnya shixun tidak ingin menerima perasaan kai terhadapnya karena merasa terganggu karena setiap hari kai akan selalu mengatakan perasaanya dan membuat shixun menerimannya

" ayo ku antar sampai depan kelas"

Kai menarik lengan shixun pelan mengabaikan dengusan shixun yang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, saar sampai didepan kelas kai melepaskan pegangannya dilengan shixun dan menyuruhnya memasuki kelas setelah mencuri satu ciuman dibibir shixun dan pergi, semua teman shixun berjerit karena melihat adegan live seorang kingka macam kai yang mecium kekasihnya ditempat umum, shixun yang melihat teman temannya seperti itu langsung menatapnya tajam dan berjalan menuju bangkunya

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid berhambur keluar kelas untuk mengisi perutnya dikantin sedangkan sehun ia membawa bekal yang suho buat dan membagi bekalnya pada jungwo

"apa ini buatan ibumu?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan menyumpit satu gimbab kemudian memakannya

"enak sekali bautan ibumu"

Jungwo berbicara dengan mulut penuh karena ia sekaligus memakan dua gimbab tanpa memikirkan mulutnya yang penuh, sehun tertawa melihatnya

"kau seperti anak kecil saja, makan dengan mulut yang penuh seperti itu"

Sehun tidak berhenti tertawa, jungwo yang sedang ditertawakan sehun bukannya marah malah ia mengusak rambut sehun gemas sehingga membuat sehun mendengus karena membuat rambutnya berantakan

"kau menyebalkan"

Sehun memukuli lengan jungwo keras membuat jungwo tertawa dan menghentikan pukulan sehun dengan memegang tangannya, sehun langsung menghentikannya dan menatap mata jungwo begitupun sebaliknya, sehun merasa panas dipipinya dan langsung memutus kontak mata dengan jungwo dan langsung membereskan kotak bekalnya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi, jungwo yang melihat sehun merona menyungging senyumannya

.

.

.

Shixun menatap sebal kai yang berada dihadapannya yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan sahabatnya taemin, shixun menghela napas kasar kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Kai yang melihat shixun akan pergi langsung memegang tangannya dan mendudukan tubuh shixun kembali kekursi

"kau mau kemana?"

Shixun menatap kai datar kemudian menghempaskan tangan kai kasar dan pergi meninggalkan kai yang mendengus melihat kelakuan shixun

"apa kau tau bahwa shixun memiliki saudara kembar"

Kai menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan taemin, kai menatap wajah taemin curiga

"benarkah"

Taemin menganggukan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya dikepala kursi, kai memandang taemin penasaran akan sosok kembaran kekasihnya

"bagaimana kau bisa tau bahwa shixun memiliki kembaran?"

Taemin membuka sebelah matanya kemudian menyunggingkan senyumannya

"apa kau tau ibunya shixun berkerja direstoran milik keluargaku dan aku sering melihat kembaran shixun berkunjung dan sesekali membatu perkerjaan ibunya, dan apa kau tau kembarannya lebih manis daripada kekasihmu"

Setelah berbicara seperti itu taemin pergi kekelasnya karena ia berbeda kelas dengan sahabatnya, sedangkan kai sedang memikirkan ucapan taemin tentang kembaran shixun

tbc


End file.
